


Where Love Lies

by honeybagger



Category: American Horror Story
Genre: AHS, Love, Murder, Mystery, OC, Thriller, the countess - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-05-06 07:54:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5408927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeybagger/pseuds/honeybagger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>17 year old Ainslee Grace Lowe, the new girl at Cortez High. At first things seem great, she’s got the coolest best friends, attention from some of the hottest guys on campus, and good grades. What more can a girl ask for? But then things start to turn dark. Ainslee and her friends are in danger when a person from her past shows up, leaving dead bodies in his wake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is rated mature because themes will get darker as the story goes on. Please comment!

Hi, my name is Ainslee Grace Lowe, and I’m just you’re average 17 year old. I was born and raised in this lovely city of New Orleans. I was being sarcastic in case you didn’t know. Well, okay, New Orcleans isn’t that bad of a city. Actually it’s not that bad at all. It’s just, well… I’m kind of well known around here. It’s a pretty big city but everyone knows my dad, so they know me too because of him.

My dad John Lowe is the head of this city’s police force. But he’s also worked on some pretty high profile cases. He was the one who caught a man called James Barry who used to terrorize the streets of New Orleans. He was a sick man, he killed lots a people.   
It was a really big case and it was my dad who peiced the evidence together and tracked him down. He was sentenced to life inprisonment. 

My dad’s the city’s hero, but personally… me and him don’t get along that well. He’s a horrible dad for one. He’s always drinking and he’s never let me gone to a school dance, not ever in my life, never let me sleepover anyone’s house. 

I’m 17 and I’ve never had a boyfriend in my life. 

I mean, I’m not bad looking. I think I look okay. I have long, wavy hair blond, and startling blue eyes that turn grey the winter, and green in the summer. I’m tall and slender, but I have curves and a pretty nice set of boobs if I say so myself.

Still, I’m not the kind of girl boys fall for.

“AINSLEE GRACE! YOU’RE GOING TO BE LATE FOR SCHOOL!” My dad, John yelled from down the stairs.

“Okay, Okay” I said to him as I ran down the stairs, grabbing my backpack and slinging it on as I walked past him and into the car.

I was wearing a flannel sleeved shirt with a tight white tank top underneath and skinny jeans and a pair of vans. I put on a little make up, just lip gloss and a little eye liner. I don’t like to put on to much make up.

When I got to the car, my dad looked like he was in a bad mood. I sighed, what else was new? 

“Um… Dad? Is it okay if I drive myself to school?” I asked, crossing my fingers and hoping he would let me.

He glared at me, which I took as a no so I slunk back down on seat next to the drivers seat.   
We got the school, my new school, Cortez High. It was a big school and it looked really fancy. There were a lot of people waiting outside already. I was feeling nervous, I didn’t know anyone who went to Cortez high.

Dad dropped me off at the parking lot before speeding away quickly. I sighed, gripped my backpack to me tighter and entered the school. I went to the office, and as I did I could see people turning to look and whispering about me. I blushed and tried not to make eye contact.

I got into the office and was greeted by a woman named Iris, who smiled at me warmly. 

“Are you new here?” She asked me, looking concerned.

“Yes.”

“What’s your name again honey? Oh yes, you would be Lowe’s daughter”

Great, so even the staff knew me!

I nodded politely.

She typed something out on the computer and printed something out and handed me my schedule. I looked at it, I had AP Calculus first period, room 201. Oh great.

“You’ll probably want to know where the rooms are, huh, honey?” Iris questioned.

“Yes, please!”

She held up a finger, “Okay, one moment please. She turned around and spoke to a young man behind her, who I hadn’t noticed until than and was sitting on one of the chairs in the corner. “Tate Langdon, come over here and show Miss Lowe here to her classrooms. I think you’re in most of her classes anyway.”  
The young man behind her groaned as he got up from his seat. Tate was wearing a black leather jacket, black skinny jeans and his blond hair was slicked back. He was kind of hot, if that was your kind of guy.

“Fine, but if I do, I don’t have to go to detention anymore?” He grumbled at Iris, shooting her a glare.

Detention? What the hell did he do to get detention. ON THE FIRST DAY?! I wondered to myself.

“Yes, Mr. Langdon, so are you willing to or not?”

“Not, really,” He grumbled.

“Well, honey, I wasn’t asking you, I was telling you!” She smirked.

He rolled his eyes and then turned to me, “Alright, whatever, let’s go whatever your name is.”

“I have a name! It’s Ainslee!” I glared at him. He didn’t seem to care and just walked past me. I followed him down the hall. Again, I could the stares as we walked past the lockers. I tried not to focus on the stares too much, but I wished they would stop.

“Huh,” He smirked, “Everyone seems to know you already.”

“Yeah? What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Nothing.”

Even if he was pretty hot, he was an asshole. I didn’t like him, and he was going to be showing me around the school the whole day? Great.

“Alright, this is your Calculus class. I’m out,” he said boredly, turning away from and walking down the hallway.

“Wait!” I yelled after him, “You’re going to leave me alone? Isn’t this your class too?” I questioned him.

Tate turned around, and raised an eyebrow. “yeah, so?”

“Sooo… you can’t just skip class,” I said, rolling my eyes.

“Watch me,” And he turned and continued down the hallway. 

I was angry and a little annoyed, but there was nothing I could do about it. What did I care if he went to class or not anyway? Jerk.

I sighed and walked into the class. So far, the classroom was still empty except for a few people… and then my eyes fell on him.

“You again?!” I shrieked, turning to glare at me.

Tate stared back at me.


	2. Chapter 2

Only he wasn’t. He was wearing a plain white t-shirt, blue jeans, and work boots. His hair was also brown instead of blond. 

His face scrunched up in confusion. “What? Oh you must be thinking of Tate. I’m his twin brother Kit.”

“Oh. Sorry about that,” I blushed. “It just took me by surprise, I’m not used to seeing twins.”

“That’s alright,” He chuckled. “You must be new here. You’re Mr. Lowe’s daughter right?”

I roll my eyes. Of course he would know who I was. Everybody does. “Yes, unfortunately.”

“I take it you don’t like him?” He raised a brow. 

“It’s a long story,” I replied. 

A flock of students walked inside the room, I took the seat next to Kit. Then the professor walked in. 

“Good morning class, I’m Mr. Drake and I’m you’re AP calculus teacher,” He said walking to the front of the room, placing a hand on his hip. I noticed some of the girls drooling over him. I rolled my eyes, all these girls seemed to care about was looks. 

“We also have a new student here, I’m sure many of you know her already.” 

The class turned around to face the back of the room where me and Kit were sitting. I smiled and waved, “Hi!”

All the girls whispered to each other, obviously jealous that the guys in the room couldn’t stop looking at me. Don’t get me wrong, I was flattered by the attention, I just wished that they wouldn’t do that all the time……stare at me. 

“Why don’t you say a little something about yourself?”

I stand up, smile at the classroom, and clear my throat. “I’m Ainslee Grace Lowe, and I transferred here from - High School. I hope we can all get along!”

The whole class clapped, except for a couple of students. One was the girl sitting opposite of me and Kit, she had long blond hair and looked bored, while the other girl was also blond and she was talking to a couple of girls who snickered in my direction. 

I raised my brow, what was her problem? 

“I take it that you’ve noticed Madison Montgomery. Don’t worry she doesn’t like anyone,” Kit tells me. “That is, unless you’re rich and pretty. But in your case you might just be too pretty.”

Too pretty? “You think I’m too pretty?”

“Yeah, why?”

I blushed. “No one’s ever told me that before.”

Before Kit could answer, Mr. Drake told everyone to be quiet and that class was starting. 

After forty five minutes of this class, the bell rang and everyone got up to go. Tate wasn’t here, but lucky for me Kit was. He guided me throughout the next three periods of class, up until lunch. 

Kit told me that he was going to look for his brother, leaving me alone in the cafeteria. I made my own lunch incase I didn’t like the food that they served, and because I didn’t want to pay for it. 

Now comes hard part, finding a table to sit at. I scan the room for a table to sit at, all of them look filled up, but then I see the girl from calculus sitting alone at the far side of the cafeteria. She was sitting alone. 

I walked over to her, but on the way I felt a leg stick out from under me and the next thing I know I’m on the floor with the packed lunch I had underneath me. I looked up to glare at the person who had tripped me. 

Lo and behold, it was Madison and her squad. They were all giggling as if it was the funniest thing that they had ever seen in their life. “Real mature,” I roll my eyes at her. 

“Maybe you should watch out where your going, skunk,” She sneered. The other girls snickered behind her. 

“Maybe you should watch where you stick your leg,” I glared. I proceeded to sit at Violet’s table. 

“Hi,” I say, completely forgetting the horrible run in I had with Madison. “We’re in the same calculus class together.” 

“Oh yeah,” she says. “I’m Violet Harmon. Don’t worry about Madison. She’s a bitch.”

“Tell me about it.” She laughs and we hi-five each other. 

Violet was a pretty cool girl. She was a little shy but you could tell that she wasn’t anything like Madison Montgomery, and by that I mean that wasn’t a total bitch. 

Just as we were talking about Madison and how stupid she was, a boy with red streaks in his dark brown hair approached the table. He was wearing a purple v-neck under a black vest, and black ripped skinny jeans. 

“Hey pretty girl, ditch the freak and come sit with us,” He gestured to a table surrounded by good looking students. 

I stuck my tongue out in disgust, “Dude, no thanks I’d rather die than sit with someone like you.”

He raised a brow, “Someone like me? You mean good looking?” “No, people with intelligence deficiency,” I tell him with a smirk. 

“Whatever, I was just trying to save you from freak dome. Your loss,” He shrugs his shoulders, then returns back to his table. 

Violet laughs, “Nice one,” she says. “I know.”

“His name’s Tristan Duffy, in case you didn’t know. He’s one of the most popular guys in the school. He’s also a model,” Violet says.

My jaw dropped. “Really? That guy? Then again, you don’t have to be smart to be a model.” 

She nods in agreement and takes a bite out of her sandwich. I was halfway done with mine when Kit appears behind Violet, Tate no where in sight. “I give up, I can’t find him anywhere.” 

“Hi, I’m Kit Langdon. I take it you’re new here as well?” He asks Violet. 

“Actually no, I’m not.”

His face pinched, realizing that he had made a mistake. “Sorry about that. What was your name again?”

“Violet. It’s okay, most people don’t notice me.”

“I noticed you,” I smiled at her.

She smiled back gratefully. “Thanks, that means a lot to me.” 

We finished our lunches and went back to class. It’s going to be a long day.


	3. chapter 3

The school day is over and I whip out my cell-phone and start calling my dad to pick me up. He doesn’t answer, which usually means he’s busy. I should have expected that. With a sigh, I put my phone back into the pocket of my jeans.

Kit notices this and nudges me softly, “What’s wrong?”

“It’s dad,” I grumble, “He’s busy again.”

“Oh, well maybe Tate and I could give you a ride? If you wouldn’t mind that is,” He smiled shyly at me and I smile back, feeling my cheeks grow hot. “Yeah, that would be great!”

“Tate will be here soon,” He informs me, but he leads me to his car— some Toyota model. He unlocks the car door and lets me in. I sit in the back and he sits in the driver’s seat. We wait for Tate (that jerk) for some time before he finally decides to grace us with his presence.  
He opens the door and glances once at the back seat and then back again, looking at his brother with a look of confusion and mild anger.

“What the fuck is she doing here?” Tate hissed, glaring at his brother.

“I take it you two don’t like each other very much?” Kit murmurs, glancing back at me in the rearview mirror and mouthing an apology.

I shrug.

“Doesn’t matter to me,” Tate huffs and then sits himself down on the passenger seat. “As long as she doesn’t try to talk to me.”

“I wasn’t going to!” I snapped, crossing my arms over my chest and leaning back against my seat.

Kit started up the car and pulled out of the parking lot. Tate plugged in his IPhone and the radio started playing Fall Out Boy’s “This Ain’t a Scene, It’s a Goddamn Arms Race”. LOUDLY.

“COULD YOU TURN THAT DOWN A LITTLE?!!” I yelled at Tate, but he ignored me, or was that because he couldn’t hear me?

I huffed, annoyed.

“TATE! I SAID, COULD YOU TURN—!?” 

“God, I heard you the first time!” Tate snapped, turning the dial to the left to lower the volume, but only by a little.

What a jerk. I couldn’t believe these two were related. I mean they were both dreamy in their own ways, but Kit was a sweetheart and Tate was… the opposite. I didn’t know how Kit put up with him. Probably because he had to, he was his twin brother after all.

I looked out the window and began to hum along to the song. Before I knew it, Kit was pulling up into my driveway. I gasped.

“How’d you—?”

“Everyone knows where you live,” Tate muttered, sarcastically.

“Yeah… he’s kind of right,” Kit said sheepishly. “Oh.”

“Anyway, thanks for the ride Kit!”

“No problem!” He smiled at me as I got out of the car. I shut the door behind and me and as I walked up to my doorway and turned the doorknob, I heard the car peeling away.

The house was empty. I sighed.

It had been a long day at school, I’d had to go to all seven of my classes, and face unwanted stares (particularly from guys), a bitch named Madison tripped me for no reason, and a guy who was an even bigger jerk than Tate was hitting on me and trying to get me to sit at his table. But then again, I did make two new friends, who were really awesome. 

I was tired, so I decided to take a nap.

When I woke up, it was already eight! I hadn’t had dinner yet, so I went down, hearing my stomach growl. I was really hungry. I stared at the kitchen. There was no food in the house. Dad hadn’t cooked, or even left food in the refrigerator. I sighed, pulled out my cell phone and called delivery for chinese. I was feeling gracious, so I ordered two, one for me and for my father.

The chinese take out came thirty minutes later, and I finished it in ten minutes. I was THAT hungry. It was nine now, and dad still wasn’t home. Where the hell was he? These days he wasn’t out so late anymore, there was hardly anything going on these days… unless… I didn’t want to think about it.

I sit in the living room for a while, waiting for his return. I turn on the t.v. flipping through the channels. I stop at a news channel and my jaw dropped.

“Oh shit…” I murmer, putting a hand up to my mouth. 

“A 34- year old man was murdered sometime this afternoon. Officers have ruled his death as a homicide, the cause of death is multiple lacerations to the head and neck, and deep stab wounds to the chest. Investigators say the man was stabbed at least 42 times.” A news reporter stated. 

I continued to watch and my eyes widened, the reporter had walked up to a man in a police uniform. It was my dad!

“Officer Lowe, do you have any leads? What do you think is going on?”

“No… unfortunately not yet. This does seem to be incidental, the motive could possibly be revenge related. But this is all I can discuss with the public,” my dad said. He was very pale though, and his brows were furrowed. He wasn’t okay. There was something on his mind.

“Thank you sir,” The reporter said, and then he turned back to the camera, “The victim is a Cortez high AP Calculus teacher. His name is William Drake and his nine year old child was the one who called the police. There were no other witnesses.”

I gasped. I tried to take this all in, but my thoughts were flying. William Drake… Mr. Drake! Oh god, I thought I was going to be sick. This couldn’t be…

I didn’t know what to do but stare at the T.V. in schock. I didn’t know the man well enough to cry hysterically, but I did feel very disturbed by what I had seen on the news.

I closed the T.V. This was too much for me too handle. I had to get up early in the morning anyway. I started for the door, making sure it was locked. It was. I closed all the lights and then headed for my bed room.

The lights were still on. Funny… I thought I had left it closed? But maybe I hadn’t. No, maybe not.

I walked over to my bed and noticed the window was open. I felt the hairs on the back of my neck stand up. I never opened the windows, especially at night. I glanced around the room quickly, getting myself ready to run if I needed to. But there was no sign of anyone there. I poked around the closet, every corner of my room, but there was no one there. I sighed, it was probably just my imagination and I was probably still unnerved by the news I had scene.   
I flopped onto the bed, but just as I did, a note slid out from my pillow. I frowned.

I held it up to me. My hands began to tremble as I read it. It was written in red material… was it blood?!

‘The Countdown begins’ it read.

Countdown for what? I wondered, but I could feel a pit in my stomach growing. I don’t think it was a good thing.


	4. chapter four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think guys!

“AINSLEE HURRY UP AND EAT YOUR BREAKFAST!” My dad, John Lowe, head of the police force, screamed from the kitchen. “WE HAVE TO BE THERE BY 7.”

 

I get up from the bed, roll my eyes, and proceeded to get changed. God, I hated my dad so much. As if it wasn’t bad enough that I had to share the same house as him, he was going to go to my school to make a statement about the murder that happened yesterday. 

“COMING!” I yelled. 

I finished my breakfast, a peanut butter and jelly sandwich with orange juice, and hurried out the door leaving behind my pathetic excuse of a father who was fumbling after me. 

“Look I know it’s hard for you. Your teacher just got murdered after all.” 

I puff my cheeks and blow air. It was horrible, but not as horrible as having to walk into the school with my dad. “Yeah, let’s just hurry. And pleease don’t embarrass me.”

We get to the school. My dad finally shuts off that horrible stuff that always plays on the radio. As you can see, I only like underground obscure stuff (like bring me the horizon, a day to remember, and all time low). 

I shut the door behind me, my father walks right next to me so I try to speed up my walking. God forbid the people at my school see me being escorted by my father. Who does that in High School?

Finally I lost him, I thought. But not before he could scream at me from the bottom of the stairs, “GOOD LUCK AT SCHOOL TODAY! REMEMBER, IT’S GOING TO BE OKAY. I WILL GET TO THE BOTTOM OF THIS!”

I turned crimson red. How was I going to pretend that that didn’t just happen when everyone clearly knows who I am, and who he is.   
“You brought your dad to school? How lame.” Tate, my worst nemesis, snickers. Beside him was Kit, one of my best friends at school.

“FYI it wasn’t my choice. He has to be here, he’s the head of the police department.” I say to him. 

“I take it that he’s working the murder of Mr. Drake?” Kit asks. 

I spot him wearing a black BMTH shirt and my eyes turn into saucers. “I LOVE THAT BAND! HOW DO YOU KNOW THEM?”

His eyes grow as big as mine as he gasps, “I saw them last fall playing at an underground show. I’ve been a fan since.”

I didn’t mention that I discovered the bad 7 years ago because I was too happy to find someone that shared my same interests.

“Actually, Tate was the one who intro-.” Kit started to say but then Tate shoves him.

“Let’s just go to class.” 

We got to class, I sit next to Violet and Tate and Kit sit behind us. It was weird being in a classroom where a dead guy used to teach. People were crying all around us, even Violet. 

“He was my favorite teacher,” Violet explains.

“We only had him for a day,” Madison snaps.

Violet looks down and doesn’t say anything. “So what does that matter you broom for hairs little witch!” 

Madison’s pose gasps while Violet, Kit, and even Tate, are dying of laughter. I give her a smirk. That was for yesterday, I say to myself. 

“Ugh!” is all Madison says, and she turns back to face the front with her arms crossed across her chest. 

“That was hilarious!” Violet says before my dad walks in and I have to pray to the gods that it will be over soon.


	5. Chapter 5

I immediately slide down into my seat, mortified, although I’d expected him to come. Tate shoots me a sideways glance, smirking. Asshole. 

Kit notices my discomfort and leans over to me. “It’ll be okay,” he whispers. 

I nod, looking at anywhere but my dad. He was so embarrassing. I could sense Madison shooting daggers and smirking my way. I wanted to badly give her the finger, but I knew, and she knew, that I couldn’t. Not while my dad was here.

My dad, John Lowe, walks to the center of the room. He clears his throat and the room falls silent. “Class, I know this is a terrible time for you. You’re Calculus teacher… Mr. Drake has, as you may or may not know, passed away. Murdered actually.” He says this all in a grave voice.

“Oh my god’s” fill the room, to those who hadn’t tuned into the news last night. I hear Violet sniffle. Her eyes tear up like she’s going to cry again. It’s okay, I tell her and squeeze her hand. She looks at me gratefully, “Wow, you’re being so strong at a time like this.”

I nod. It was a specialty of mine, being strong. I had to be strong for the both of us— me and dad— ever since my mother had passed away.  
“He was stabbed to death, there were no objects stolen from his house, not even money. So this appears to be very… personal.” My dad continues amidst the murmurs. “So what I’m actually hear for is to take down statements about your teacher. What kind of man was he?”

Madison Montgomery immediately raises her hand.

“Miss…?”

“Madison Montgomery, sir” Madison says, smiling brightly, her voice oozing with fake kindness and innocence.

“Yes, can you tell us anything about Mr. Drake, Miss Montgomery?”

At this, she immediately starts tearing up, “I… Oh god, it’s just… well, he was a very nice kind of guy. He was nice to us, very friendly, umm… he wasn’t too strict on us or anything. Kind of lenient actually.”

“Actually,” I cut in, “We don’t know anything about him.” I roll my eyes, “We’ve had him for one day, as you said earlier to my friend Violet.” I glare at her, and she gives me a seething look. 

Dad shoots me a look. It was a scathing hateful look. I glare back at him, “It was the truth. Only Violet can give you a valid statement.” 

He continues staring at me, and then utters a low warning, “We’ll need to talk later, young lady.”

I frown, cross my arms over my chest. But I can’t take it. I can’t stand my dad coming in here, treating me like I’m nothing, acting like the hot-shot police man that he thinks he is. But in reality he was just a pathetic drunk.

I get up and rush out of class. Screw him!  
I hear him calling after me, “AINSLEE! AINSLEE GRACE LOWE!!” 

But I ignore him, and anyway, I’m already down the hallway. I don’t know where I’m going to go, I just need to get out. I walk out of the building and sit outside in the courtyard, just trying to get my thoughts together. Breathe in… breath out, Ainslee…

I hear something rustle in behind me, and I turn to look. There’s nothing… it’s probably just the wind… 

I turn back and…

TRISTAN IS STANDING IN FRONT OF ME!

“Get the hell away from me!” I yell, kicking at his white Nikes. He moves away quickly with a yelp.

“They’re white! I just bought them for like… fifty dollars or something!” He looks at me pointedly, but then a lewd smile comes over his face.

“So what are you doing all alone?”

“Nothing!” I snap, “Please just leave me a lone.” 

“Well, since you asked so nicely… Nope. I don’t think I will.” He sits down besides me and hooks his arm around my waist. They were very muscular, just like a football player’s would be. I look at him in disgust, and try to move away from him, but I can’t get myself loose from his strong grip.

“Let go of me you… you baboon!”

He shakes his head at this, sadly.

“Oh Ainslee. You’re a very pretty girl. Wouldn’t you rather be hanging out with the pretty people— You know, the models. I’ve got a contract at Ford Models, and oh! there’s Next Management, too.”

I look at him.

“You disgust me. I’m not shallow, like you.” I smirk.

“What are you saying?” He looks angry now.

“I’m saying you deserve to die.”

He sniffs, let’s out a really disappointed sigh.

“Maybe you’re just too young to know how things work in this school. You’re either popular or not. And if you’re not… well, we’ll make you’re life a living hell!”

“I don’t care. I like Kit and Violet!”

He snorts, “Well, stay away from the Langdon’s. They’re a bunch of psychopaths.”

We hear a noise behind us, and we both turn. It’s Tate Langdon!

He looks angry and he’s stalking towards us. Tristan immediately releases me from his grip and stands up.

“I’ll get you,” he sneers, giving me another lewd smile. I shudder and flip him off.

Tristan leaves before Tate can say anything. He stares at me, his expression reads, like what the hell?

“It’s nothing, he’s such a pig.” I sigh, and stand up. “What are you doing here?”

“I was worried,” Tate mumbles, shrugging casually. He was wearing black jeans and a black Marilyn Manson shirt, underneath his signature leather jacket.

“Really?” I make my voice really girlish and giggle. Although I was surprised. Tate Langdon? Worried? ABOUT ME?

“Shut up, Lowe. I just know what it’s like to have your parents embarrass you like that.” He looks away from me, and then scowls at the direction Tristan had gone.

“So… what the hell was that with Duffy? He your boyfriend or something?”

“No!” I snort. I open my mouth and make a gagging motion, which makes him laugh a little.

“Good. Now, uh, you’re dad is gone and shit. So we should head back to class. We have Theater next.” I nod and follow him back inside.

I don’t know why, but I found my heart beating just a little bit faster. I felt a little bit safer when I was next to him.


End file.
